The Dark World
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: The Marines are trying to strike a deal with Luffy, but he has to prove that he's worthy of the title "Pirate King". But this deal is more than they bargained for: they have to witness Luffy's most horrific nightmares he ever dreamt. Sequel to "A New Era", Luffy x Nami. Idea borrowed from MeikoKuran999 and MatchboxLuffy.
1. The Deal

**I know I literally just finished A New Era, but I've been in a One Piece mood lately, so I'm making a sequel called The Dark World. This idea isn't exactly original, I'll be borrowing the idea from MeikoKuran999 and MatchboxLuffy. Don't worry, it's my own material, not theirs. Just the idea is not mine. It's about Luffy's dream world, just like theirs, but of course I'll have my own twists in it. I'll get back to Darkness in Our Hearts, too. I don't own One Piece, because if I did, A New Era would have been on TV by now. Enjoy.**

Luffy had been Pirate King for 17 years now. It almost seemed like it was yesterday that he defeated the Admirals alongside his family and obtained the One Piece. All of a sudden, the Straw Hats were summoned into a subconscious room. In front of them were 4 figures.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" asked Luffy.

"Luffy, take a seat." replied a soothing voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" The figure walked out into the light.

"C-Coby! How are you?"

"Fine, but really, have a seat." Luffy did as he asked with his crew standing behind him.

"Coby, tell him." Luffy recognized the voice and instantly became serious.

"Is that you, Ryokugyu?" Light shined in on the other 3 people.

"Hello, Luffy. Please, call me Ryota, my real name."

"What do you want?"

"You've been Pirate King for a long time now. I assume you've been hunted down by marines more aggressively since that fateful day?"

"Yeah. And I heard what you've been doing. You're now the fleet admiral, and you've replaced Kizaru's and your former position with Coby and someone else."

"Introduce yourselves." Ryota motioned towards a woman. She stood up.

"My name is Asami, also known as Admiral Orenjiīguru (Orange Eagle. If you notice, Japanese and English are very similar). We have a proposal for you, Pirate King."

"You already know me, I'm Coby, but now I'm also called Admiral Gurēbea (Gray Bear). Yes Luffy. We're willing to call a permanent truce with you and the Marines will never hunt you down again, if you accept."

"Really?!"

Nami stepped forward. "Hold on, Luffy. Don't jump to a decision here. What's the catch?"

"You need to prove yourself." replied Asami.

"Great, I'm really strong!"

"Are you?" she asked wickedly. "I'm not testing you on physical strength, I'm testing you on your mental strength, Straw Hat. I possess a very unique devil fruit known as the Night-Night fruit. It functions as both a logia and paramecia type. I can use it as a purple smoke-type logia, or its paramecia ability, which I'll be using on you. I will send you and your crew into the depths of your mind. You'll have to experience every nightmare your captain has ever had. Try to see if your minds don't break afterwards. We'll see how long you last.

"We accept!" shouted Rose. Luffy's face froze with fear.

"W-Wait a sec..." He didn't want them to see what he experiences in his sleep.

"Dad, don't worry. Mom, Ace, and I will help you through it." Luffy closed his eyes, inhaled, then reopened them.

"Alright, do it."

"Splendid. Have fun...NOT." Asami transported them into Luffy's mind. They all fell down a black hole, then landed in a white void room.

"Ugh, ow." said Nami standing up. "Is this your mind, Luffy? There's nothing here."

"That's the point." Usopp chuckled. "Luffy doesn't have a mind." Everyone laughed. Asami's voice was heard.

"Here's the deal. Go through each nightmare, one by one, and don't lose your heads from insanity. There's one for each member in your crew, as well as one for your two brothers. I guess there's none for the two young boys, though." Nova and Ace fist pumped. "Good luck. The doors are color-coded." Her voice disappeared and a black door appeared in front of them.

"Shall we enter?" asked Brook.

"Ugh..." Luffy groaned. They all walked through the door into the first nightmare.

**Colors**

**Luffy: Red**

**Ace: Dark Red**

**Sabo: Dark Blue**

**Zoro: Green**

**Nami: Orange**

**Usopp: Tan**

**Sanji: Yellow**

**Chopper: Pink**

**Robin: Purple**

**Franky: Light Blue**

**Brook: Black**

**Rose: Gray**


	2. Brook and Franky

**Chapter 2**

They walked through the black door, and it suddenly became darker. The Straw Hats suddenly found themselves in a familiar setting.

"Thriller Bark. This place is nothing but bad memories." grunted Sanji.

"Hey!" snapped Brook.

"You're the exception, Brook." he quickly replied.

"So I guess that means this is Luffy's nightmare about Brook." They all looked at him.

"...She's clever, that Asami. She's starting with the least painful ones and going up to the most gruesome."

All of a sudden, everyone appeared in front of them.

"Can they see us?" asked Ace.

"No, they're part of a dream world. They're ethereal." replied Robin.

_"Awesome! We got our shadows back! That means we shouldn't disintegrate from the sun!" shouted Luffy._

_"Oh...well that's rather unfortunate." replied Brook._

_"H-Huh? What is?"_

_"My shadow didn't return to me."_

_"What?! But Brook, you'll be..."_

_"Don't worry about me. For our short time together, it's been an honor working with you, Monkey D. Luffy." The sun rose, and Brook started to disappear from the sun, crying_ out in pain.

_"BROOK! NO!" Luffy sobbed._

Brook looked down at Luffy solemnly.

"Luffy..."

"Don't...I already know this would never happen, and it never did, but nevertheless, it's a product of my imagination." Sanji's sorrowful face turned into one of concern.

"Hey, guys..."

"What?" asked Luffy.

"I hate to break up the emotional moment, but isn't this the part where Kuma paid us a visit?" Zoro's eyes shot open.

"We have to go...NOW." They all hurried across the area to the next door leading out.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Asami's voice ran through again. "You can't hide it, Zoro. I want your friends to see this." They became frozen and couldn't walk. "D-Damn it!" cursed Zoro.

_Kuma_ _quickly_ _put_ _everyone_ _down_ _and_ _faced_ _Zoro_ _and_ _Sanji_ _alone. Kuma extracted all of Luffy's pain into a bubble._

_"This is all of the battle damage your friend absorbed in this fight. Which of you would like to experience it?" he asked coldly._

_"I wi-" Zoro knocked Sanji out._

_"No. It's my duty to him as my captain." Kuma disappeared and left Zoro to it._

"Kids, cover your ears." Zoro said sternly. They complied. All that could be heard were Dream Zoro's piercing shrieks of pain. Everyone winced as they watched him absorb all of Luffy's damage, becoming bloodier and bloodier. After it was all over, Dream Zoro stood in his pose with his arms crossed.

"So that's why..." Chopper started. Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji walked towards the door, free from Asami's control, faces dark.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." said Zoro. They didn't question him any further. They walked through another door back into the white room.

"Where to next?" asked Chopper. A light blue door then appeared. Luffy started walking forward, and opened the door.

"I remember this one. It's worse than the last." They walked through the door to find themselves in Dressrosa.

"Hey, this is above the SMILE factory!" shouted Franky. They heard shooting from inside. Everyone looked in to find Franky fending off a lot of Marines and Executives alike. There was blood all over him.

"Hey, you're doing pretty good against them all!" complimented Usopp.

"No. I lost this fight." It wasn't long until Franky was lying down defeated.

"But don't worry. Eventually, I'll get up and-" The Vice Admiral walked over and stabbed his sword through Franky's throat, instantly killing him.

"...Or...maybe not." Everyone was horrified, especially Luffy. The exit door appeared. Everyone once again walked through, back to the white room.

"Luffy, why did you even have these nightmares?!" screamed Nami.

"The day before New Marineford, I feared that I would lose you all." he said hesitantly. A pink door then appeared. Luffy looked at Chopper.

"Do you know which colors match with which person?" asked Zoro.

"More or less. Pink is Chopper." They all walked through again.

**End.**


	3. Chopper and Sanji

**Chapter 3**

The Straw Hats found themselves in Enies Lobby. All of a sudden, Chopper's out of control monster point came crashing through the room where Zoro was fighting Kaku.

_"RAHHHHH!"_

_"C-Chopper, is that you?!" Chopper eventually lost his stamina and reverted back to his regular form, unconscious._

_'Now's my chance!' thought Kaku. He caught Zoro off guard and knocked him away, going straight for Chopper. He took all 4 swords and simultaneously shoved them through Chopper, making him choke on his own blood, which started to drip out of his mouth._

"I-I can't watch this anymore!" yelled Nami, holding on to Luffy. They all walked through another door back to the white room.

"Luffy, how could you think of these things?! You've always had a cheerful personality!"

"Then you don't know the real me." he said sadly.

"Huh?"

"That cheerful personality...it's my metaphorical mask. The truth is that I'm always like this: a pathetic, brooding person." Tears formed in Nami's eyes.

"My childhood was full of misery and loss."

"Then perhaps we should skip to the good part." rang Asami's voice. "1 down. Your queen has lost it, and no longer wants to witness them. I wonder how long before you comply, Luffy. Perhaps I'll go straight to your brothers' memories." Luffy flinched. "Nah, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. I've saved the best 4 for last and I wouldn't want to break you just yet. But this is taking too long: time to raise the stakes. Some of these visions will now have more than one part to them; multiple scenes. Enjoy."

"ASAMI!" shouted Luffy. A yellow door appeared in front of them.

"I think I know who this one belongs to." said Rose, frightened. She walked up and opened the door, everyone following her inside. They found themselves at...

"Sabaody. The first time." said Luffy, his eyes dark.

"Then that means..." started Sanji. They all watched as Sanji was shot across from one end of the battlefield to the other. The former yellow admiral walked up to him.

"Kizaru..." Sanji said through clenched teeth. "Wait, where's Kuma? And Rayleigh?"

"They show up late in this version." responded Luffy. "Sanji is killed by him."

"That's horrible..." said Ace. They looked on in horror as Kizaru shot beam after beam into Sanji, slaughtering him. Then everything paused, and another yellow door appeared in front of them.

"This must be the second scene's door." Luffy opened it, and they stepped inside.

"This is Dressrosa again." inquired Nami. "I think I know what's going to happen." She looked up into the sky to see Sanji and Doflamingo clashing. Right before Sanji was saved, Doflamingo used his Bullet String technique and shot bullets into Sanji before slicing his body in pieces with his strings. The Warlord gave his trademark wicked smile after doing so. Rose and Ace were burying their faces into Luffy.

"Make it stop, Dad. I can't take much more of this." sobbed Rose. A door appeared that led back to the white room.

"Let's take a break." said Luffy. They all sat on the floor to take a break. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook sat together, then Sanji and Franky, followed by Zoro, Robin, and Nova, Ace and Nami, and Rose and Luffy.

"Who's l-l-left?" asked Rose, shaking.

"There's Usopp and Zoro, and then...and...then..." Luffy collapsed.

"Dad!" Rose started shaking him. Nami and the rest of the crew ran over.

"Luffy, what's wrong?!" Chopper felt his forehead.

"He's got a fever. These dreams must be getting to him." Luffy opened his eyes, blurring with tears.

"I just...realized who the final 4 will be. Sabo, Ace...Rose and...and..." Nami realized it was her.

"Luffy, is there more than one of me?"

"N-No. But the one is horrid enough. I...don't even want to think about it. I know which one it is..." Nami looked concerned. She pulled Luffy to his feet and put her arm around him. A tan door appeared.

"As terrible as this is, I want to hurry and get this over and done with. Who's with me?" asked Nami.

"Let's do it!" shouted everyone.

Outside, Asami was lounging in her quarters.

"Interesting, they gained motivation. But the rest aren't like the others. That Nami will lose her sanity soon enough."

**End.**


	4. Usopp, Zoro, and Robin

**Chapter 4**

The Straw Hats walked through the tan door and found themselves in Dressrosa again. This time, it was in the underground toy factory. They watched Usopp make Sugar pass out, and the toys turn back into humans. They saw the giant (I forget his name) lift him up as if he were a messenger of the divine and chanted "God Usopp."

"They really worshipped you, didn't they?" asked Zoro.

"Y-Yeah. But I didn't really enjoy it. It drew too much attention to myself. You saw the bounties Doflamingo gave. He gave me 500 million."

"Y-You got a bounty of 500 million?!" screamed Sanji and Nami.

"Yeah."

"That's second only to Luffy! The Marines make my bounty look like a joke!"

"I thought our bounties got raised by a lot after defeating Akainu..."

"That was mostly Luffy's, Nami's, Sabo's, and Dragon's. Mine didn't go up that much."

"Mm. Oh hey, Trebol's back...WAIT, WHAT?!" Trebol threw another ship at Usopp with his sticky-sticky fruit powers. It was a direct hit, and it instantly killed him.

"...Eh. That could have happened anyway." said Usopp. Everyone's jaws dropped and they decided to hurry before they got affected too much by that one.

"How can you not be in pain?! That was your own death you just saw!"

"A THEORETICAL death." Usopp looked triumphant. Nami face palmed herself. A Green door appeared and everyone knew it was Zoro. They went through and found themselves at the Baratie.

"Ah, this makes sense." Zoro commented.

"What does? I don't remember this." responded Nami.

"That's because you stole the ship and left. Now watch." Nami felt guilty about that action, and turned to the dream.

_"Grghhhh!"_

_"I just cut your back, Roronoa Zoro. You have lost." As soon as he turned around, Zoro held his arms out in a wing-span._

_"Hm? What are you doing?"_

_"Cuts to the back are a swordsman's shame. If you're gonna do it, do it clean across the front."_

_Mihawk smiled. "Very well." He sliced his sword across through Zoro's chest, ripping the shirt and causing a massive scar to form._

Nami looked at him, then at his chest. "Ouch."

"Yeah."

_"Should I kill you? I see promise in you, but...as you are now, you're not worth my time." Mihawk sliced his sword straight through Zoro's neck, cutting his head off._

_"Z-ZOROOOOOO!" cried out the young Luffy._

"Oh, God." Everyone looked away to try to forget the horrid scene. Luffy fell to his knees.

"Luffy, are you-" began Nami. Luffy threw up into the water.

"Luffy! Oh dear God..." Nami shouted and bent down to help him. A purple door then appeared.

"Luffy, come on. Let's go." Everyone walked through the purple door to find themselves in Alabasta.

_"You guys go. I promise I'll win against him."_

_"You may regret that promise." The rest of the crew left, and Luffy faced Crocodile. He was slaughtered within seconds, and Crocodile stabbed him through the stomach with his hook. He dropped Luffy into the sand, and covered him up to his head, then walked away._

"I can't watch this, Luffy! I can't watch you die!" Nami cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, wait a sec. Someone's coming." said Usopp.

_Robin walked up to the almost dead Luffy and pulled him out of the sand, then dropping water into his mouth to revive him. Luffy coughed up sand. She began to walk away._

_"W-Wait. Why did you save me?"_

_"Why did I save you? I'm not sure why. You don't owe me for this." Just then, Crocodile appeared behind Robin and stabbed her through the heart with his hook._

_"R-Robin?!" (Luffy did know her name at this point, she introduced herself at the island with the two giants)_

_Another purple door appeared, and they walked through, finding themselves at Enies Lobby._

_"Say it! Say that you want to live!"_

_"I...I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!"_

_"Urgh...I've had enough of you, bitch!" Spandum stabbed her through the chest with his sword._

_"Gah...R-ROBIN!" Her limp body fell over, and Spandum laughed maniacally._

"Luffy!" she looked at him sadly. Tears were falling from Luffy's face.

"I can't do this anymore." he sobbed.

"Luffy, we have to..." said Nami. She pulled him along and they went back into the white room. A Dark Blue door appeared.

"Come on, we'll open it together." They walked up to the door.

"Here, Straw Hat. A gift." Asami's voice rang through his head. "A preview to your next nightmare."

_"From this moment, we're brothers!"_

_"It's time for me to set sail!"_

_"S-SABOOOOOO!"_

Nami began to open the door, and Luffy immediately slammed it shut.

"Luffy! Why did you do that?!"

"Nami, I can't." He fell onto her shoulder, startling her.

"I can't watch this again. My brother's death is not something we should see!"

**End.**


	5. Sabo, Ace, Rose, and Luffy

**Chapter 5**

"I wouldn't think Ace's door would be blue..." said Sanji. Luffy glared at him.

"This is Sabo's door."

"But Sabo's still alive!" said Usopp.

"Tell that to me as a kid." Luffy decided to open the door and they all walked through.

"Where are we?" asked Chopper.

"Shh. Look." Robin pointed to a stump where three young boys were sitting.

_"From this moment on, the three of us are brothers!" yelled the young Luffy._

"Awww, Luffy you're so cute as a kid!" said Nami.

"Thanks, but this memory isn't exactly a happy one. Trust me." The Straw Hats then found themselves at the dock to the water, where Sabo was making a raft.

_"Guys, I've decided. It's time for me to set sail!"_

_"He he. Good for you, then!" said Ace._

_"Remember to come back and visit!" said Luffy._

_Sabo began to sail out, and then a larger ship appeared._

Luffy clenched his fists in anger and looked away. Nami laid her hand on his shoulder.

_Sabo's raft cut in front of the other ship._

_"What the hell?! You think you have the right to pass in front of me?! Die!" The Celestial Dragon fired a bazooka at Sabo, blowing his ship up and leaving his hat and pipe floating in the water, a trail of fire behind it._

_"S-SABOOOOOO!" young Luffy wailed. Tears were streaming down his face._

A tear fell down Robin's face. "Luffy...I had no idea..."

Nami hugged the sobbing Luffy to comfort him.

"Come on, Luffy. Let's keep going. We're almost done." They walked through back into the white room. A dark red door appeared next.

"Ace." Luffy said, depressed. They walked through again to find themselves in Marineford.

_"Don't you know that Whitebeard is a liar?"_

_"What did you say?!"_

_"He's pathetic, a shadow of his former self!"_

_"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ace flew at Akainu and was easily defeated. He turned to Luffy._

_"Your turn." He charged his fist up and lunged for Luffy, who was paralyzed._

_"Luffy, NO!" Ace was pierced through his torso, leaving a giant hole and seeping blood. He fell onto Luffy's shoulder._

_"Luffy, I want you to know something. When you're born to an infamous criminal, life is hard, and people try to take you down everywhere you go. But you and Sabo both...looked beyond that...and accepted me for who I was. Luffy...THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME!" Ace cried out before collapsing off of Luffy's shoulder onto the ground, leaving him stunned._

_"Ace...? Ace, wake up...you can't die...Ace! ACE!" Luffy bit his lip before screaming out in sorrow._

_"ACEEEEE! WAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Nami looked over to Luffy who was silently crying. She couldn't hold back her tears, and started crying with him.

"Luffy...I can't believe he died in your arms..." Nami sobbed. The door appeared again and they walked through it, leading back to the white room.

"I've cried too much for one day." said Luffy, wiping his eyes. A gray door then appeared.

"Gray? Who's gray?" asked Usopp. "I mean we already did Brook, but he was black." Luffy's eyes widened.

"I've got a bad feeling about who." Luffy opened the door, and they found themselves on the deck of the Sunny, on a normal sunny day.

"This doesn't seem so bad." said Franky.

_"Luffy, come here." Robin waved Luffy into the infirmary._

Luffy looked down. "I was right." They looked into the infirmary.

_"Nami, congratulations! You're pregnant!" said Chopper._

_"I...I am? L-Luffy...YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT?!"_

_"What?! I-I thought you'd be happy about this!" said Luffy._

_"Of course not! Chopper, as soon as it's possible, I'm having an abortion."_

_"WHAT?!" screamed Luffy and Chopper._

_"I can't even look at you Luffy!" Nami stomped out of the room._

"I remember this day, but not like this. So Rose was never born?" asked Nami solemnly. Luffy slowly nodded. Another gray door appeared. They went through it.

"New Marineford." Akainu appeared in front of Rose and charged up his fist.

_"R-ROSE!" Luffy dashed for her, but got tackled down by Ryokugyu. The fist went right through her, killing her._

_"D-Dad..." She coughed up blood. "Why didn't you...save me?" She fell over and bled out._

_"Another body piled up on your conscience. How you've fallen, Straw Hat. You betrayed your family's trust in you."_

The door leading back to the white room appeared, and they all went through. Luffy was murmuring to himself.

"Rose...Rose..." She hugged him.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm right here. None of that ever happened!"

"I know that! But it all felt so real...it very well could have happened." A red door then appeared, not as dark as Ace's. A laugh rang throughout the room.

"Hello, everyone. How are we holding up? I decided to throw in a two-for-one deal. The last two people will be simultaneous. However, Luffy is not allowed to see."

"What?! Why not?!" yelled Sanji. A purple mist surrounded and trapped Luffy in his place.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Bye bye." The door opened on itself, and the purple mist pushed the rest of the crew through the door.

"Where are we now?" asked Nami. Just then, a landscape formed.

"New Marineford. But it's surprisingly...quiet." inquired Robin. She heard the sound of liquid, and looked down to find her shoes soaked in blood. She gasped, and lifted them off in order to get back onto the ground.

"W-What in the hell...?" said Zoro. Everyone looked at the scene in front of them. Everyone dead. All but two people.

_"Don't you see, Straw Hat? Your entire crew, your family, is gone." Luffy glanced behind him with a blank expression to find Nami and Rose lathered in their own insides, motionless. Akainu punched him over and over, but he wouldn't fight back._

The scene disappeared, and they found Luffy in full body bandages on Amazon Lily with an injured Jinbe.

_"Yes, Ace is gone! But ask yourself Luffy, what remains?! What about your crew?"_

_"What good are they now?" Luffy said in a brooding tone._

"W-What? This is the cheerful man we know?" asked Zoro.

_"Ace was my brother. If I couldn't save him, then how can I expect to protect my other family, my crew?"_

_"That's...but..."_

_"Face it, Jinbe. The Straw Hat Pirates are finished." He held up his hat. "And Straw Hat Luffy is dead." He tore it in half, dropped it to the ground and walked away._

"W-W-What?" Nami reacted. "He ripped his hat in half? Luffy..."

The scene disappeared, and they found themselves in a gray colored room with only a little bit of light. At the end of the room was a depressed Luffy, sitting down and hugging himself. Nami walked up to him, her eyes tearing up.

"Luffy?" She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but it went through since he was ethereal. His eyes were bloodshot and red from crying so much.

_"It's hopeless for me. I can't protect anything. Why did I even become a pirate? Why did I decide to have kids? Why did I fall in love with Nami? Why did I save her...?"_

Dream Luffy disappeared, and a flash of light appeared at the end of the hall. Everyone walked towards it. The room seemed to get bigger and bigger until they saw a massive orange door that towered over them. Sanji lit a cigarette and glanced at the beautiful Pirate Queen.

"It's time, Nami. Are you ready?" The door creaked open, and they entered.

**End.**


	6. Nami and Asami

**I'm going to pause on Darkness right now. I have another idea after this that I really want to do. If anyone likes Steven Universe, you're in luck! I don't really watch it that much, but I enjoy the canon stuff with the other gems, like Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper. I'm going to do a short story with them in it. I'll work on it as soon as I'm done with this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Luffy was trapped in a cage made of purple smoke.

"Hello Luffy." Asami materialized in front of him. Luffy looked up, unsurprised, and didn't say anything.

"THAT'S the hello I get?"

"You don't deserve a hello."

"Shots fired. Do you know why I'm here?"

"I don't really care." She grinned.

"Perhaps you should. Right now, your friends are about to see your nightmare about Nami." Luffy flinched.

"They'll come back here, dying to see you, happy that it's over, never lose you again, the whole lovey-dovey speech, etc. And what will they find? A man who's lost his purpose, attacking his own friends because his body is being possessed and he can't control himself."

Luffy shot powerful haki through the room, shattering the cage, and he flew up to her, picking her up by the throat.

"So this was your plan?! To eliminate me by having me lose my sanity, then get taken over, kill my friends, and be lost forever in my mind?! You never meant to make a deal with us, did you?" Asami turned herself back into purple smoke, making her fall out of Luffy's grasp.

"I'm still a woman of my word, Pirate King. Of course I meant that deal, and it still stands: if you can survive this and defeat me, then by all means, we'll call a permanent truce. But until then...Smoke Vortex!" A purple pit appeared beneath Luffy's feet, making him fall and have to grab onto the edge. Asami walked up to him and looked down nonchalantly.

"So long, Straw Hat Luffy." She disappeared into smoke and entered Luffy's head through his ear. Luffy closed his eyes before pulling himself out and sitting on the ground. His skin was a slightly darker tone, and he had an evil aura surrounding him.

"And now I wait. Hehehe."

**X**

"This is...Arlong Park..." said Nami quietly.

_Luffy emerged from the crumbled tower and shouted to Nami._

_"Nami! You are and always will be a part of my crew!"_ _But she didn't cry or respond to him. She hid her face from him under the Straw Hat. Luffy jumped down from the tower and walked up to her._

_"Nami? Are you alright?" He grinned at her. She slowly reached up and put his hat back on his head, revealing a rather angry face from Nami._

_"N-N-Nami?" He asked, scared. She punched him hard in his stomach, making him keel over. She then kicked his chin, knocking him onto his back._

_"You stupid IDIOT!" she screamed. "Do you know what you just did? All of my maps, destroyed! And my captain, defeated!" She kicked him in the ribs over and over again._

"W-WHAT AM I DOING?!" Nami shrieked.

_Luffy coughed up blood. "Hah...hah...I-I thought you hated him! Why were you collecting all the money, then?!" She kicked him again in his face. He was too battle-worn for his rubber to protect him._

_"No, you dumbass! I didn't like the thought of him owning my village, so I collected the money to buy it back. But that doesn't mean I hated him! He was my captain!"_

_"Nami! He killed Bellemere, our mother!" Nojiko shouted out. Nami glanced at her, expressionless._

_"And I learned to move on. It's time that you do, too." She stopped kicking Luffy, walked over to a stray sword, and picked it up. She walked back to Luffy._

"NO! **NOOOOOOO!**" Nami ran towards the scene, while Robin and Zoro tried to restrain her.

"Nami, it won't do any good! They're not physical, they're ethereal!" Zoro tried to persuade her.

_"Who ever asked you to save me? I never wanted to be saved. This is payback for beating up my crew." Nami grinned wickedly, then lifted up the sword, and just as quickly cut open his chest. She found his heart, and was just about to stab through it._

"I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! **I WON'T!**" Nami released her conqueror's haki at a level equal to Luffy's. Lightning sparked everywhere, and the scene froze in time. She slowly opened her eyes.

"H-Huh? Everything stopped." The scene started going in reverse.

_"Nami! You are and always will be a part of my crew!"_

_"Y-Yeah!" She sobbed and grinned at Luffy._

"What?! I made it go back to normal?!" How?!"

"Your conqueror's haki probably overpowered the level of the ability and made it bend to how you remembered it."

The scenes started reversing and they saw everything return to normal. Nami was happy she was going to have a child. Rose was saved by her father just in time. Robin survived Alabasta and Enies Lobby. Usopp was hurriedly moved to safety and out of Trebol's reach. Zoro was not killed by Hawkeye. Sanji was saved from Kizaru, not killed by Doflamingo, and Chopper was protected by Zoro, who ultimately defeated Kaku. Franky got away from the marines, and Brook's shadow was returned to him. But most importantly, Luffy defeated Akainu, became re-motivated by Jinbe, and didn't question his decisions. A big door opened back up to the white room.

"We're done!" shouted Franky.

"But what about Sabo and Ace? There's didn't reverse..." inquired Usopp.

"Sorry to break it to you Usopp..." began Robin, "But those were memories, not altered realities."

"What are you saying?"

"That that's the way they really happened. We can't change them." Nami looked down solemnly, but then remembered that Luffy was waiting for them.

"Let's go see Luffy!" said Nami, trying to cheer everyone up. They all walked through the door to see him sitting down on the ground quietly.

"Luffy, we're done! We can go home!" she shouted.

"Not quite yet. We have one more thing to do."

"Hm? What is it?" He slowly walked up to Nami, still keeping his head down, and laid his head on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear in a tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"You still have to deal with me."

"W-What do you mean?" she whispered back. He backed away a few feet, then lifted his head just enough to reveal a psychotic grin and red eyes. Nami quickly backed away in shock.

"Who are you?!"

"You figured it out already? My, you know your husband well. Guess who?!"

"Asami..." Nami growled. She took out her clima-tact and released a portion of her haki.

"Hm! Not bad, Pirate Queen. Your conqueror's haki is decently strong, but not quite as strong as Luffy's. Fourth Gear: Phase 1." Haki covered her arm and she bit into it, buffing Luffy's body up and covering his limbs in armament haki. Some of his own conqueror's was released, but Nami withstood it.

"Is that it?" she asked. More of her white aura danced around her, and even made Asami step back a few feet.

"Okay. No more playing around. Fourth Gear: Phase 2." The bulk disappeared, and Luffy's body turned red as black steam poured off him. More haki was released, and by now, some of the weaker Straw Hats were struggling to stay conscious. Nami closed her eyes as a fierce wind whipped around the room. But she still stood.

"Why you...why aren't you affected?! Gum Gum Extreme Speed Jet Pistol!" She fired an extremely fast punch at Nami's head, but thanks to her observation haki, she dodged it by simply shifting her body to the side.

"I don't get it! How?!"

"You forget that I know Luffy's techniques better than anyone else. You don't know how to use that body properly. You're doing poorly for a marine admiral." she said, slightly smirking.

"Hrghh!** FIFTH GEAR!**" Golden aura replaced the black steam.

"Chopper!" called Nami. "The pills!" Chopper tossed her a small case. She opened it up, revealing 3 pills. One was red, and had a 2 engraved on it. Another was black and had a 4 engraved on it. The last was gold and had a 5 engraved on it.

"What are those?" Asami asked, lowering the level of her haki.

"Oh yeah. You're probably not aware of this, but during New Marineford, when Luffy and I defeated Akainu together, I achieved a state similar to his fifth gear. Afterwards, Luffy, Chopper, and I worked on having me achieve 2nd, 4th, and 5th gear on my own to be able to protect myself better, if need be. Since I don't possess Luffy's devil fruit, I can't pump more blood into my body. So instead, we worked on creating a supplement that can replicate the effects so I have a way to activate these transformations." She picked up the golden pill and closed the case, putting it in her pocket. She showed the pill to Asami.

"Look familiar?" she smiled.

"No way... Don't tell me...?!" Nami swallowed the pill, and her body gave off a red glow.

"Fifth...Gear!" she shouted. Golden aura began to fly around Nami's body. Her haki was beyond Asami's at this point. Nami teleported to her, activated her armament haki, and punched the possessed Luffy in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

'Sorry Luffy.' she thought to herself.

"You bitch!" Asami and Nami were exchanging blows. Nami once again punched her in the face, creating a fair amount of distance between them.

"Okay, I'll admit that you're pretty good. You're much stronger now as the Pirate Queen than you were as just the Navigator of the Straw Hats. But you forget that haki isn't my only power. Gum Gum Whip!" One of her legs stretched to form a whip that went at Nami. She blocked it with one of her armament arms.

"Gum Gum Whip Pistol!" One of her hands formed a whip and went for Nami's other side. It was blocked once again by Nami's other armament arm.

"Smoke Cloud!" Asami's remaining leg turned into purple smoke, allowing her to levitate. The smoke went into Nami's face, blinding her and making her cough.

'Now!' "Gum Gum Pistol!" Her final hand hardened and shot towards Nami's face. Before she knew what was happening, she was hit and got knocked back onto the ground.

"Nami-Swan!" Sanji ran to her side to make sure she was okay.

"Now for the rest-Huh?! Ggh! What the hell?!" Her hands were on her head, looking like she was trying not to lose her sanity.

"Get out! You hit Nami! **Get out of my body, Asami! GET OUT! ASAMI!**" Purple smoke was released from Luffy's ears, and Asami's real body materialized, gasping. For the first time, the Straw Hats could see her appearance clearly. She was actually quite attractive. She wore a long orange dress with a few necklaces hung around her neck. A white Admiral cloak was draped over her shoulders. The cuffs of the sleeves were orange. She had thick, long, brown hair, and a pair of sunglasses over her head. Luffy walked up to her, looking furious.

"You hurt Nami! I'll obliterate you!" Luffy sounded harsher than usual. He charged up his armament haki and punched Asami in her face, knocking her to the ground. Luffy jumped onto her and punched her in the face again. Asami kicked him off of her and released all of her conqueror's haki.

"Transformation: Blazing Eagle of Freedom!" Asami transformed into a large, orange eagle made of flames. She looked down at all of them, a look of rage in her eyes.

"Fifth Gear!" Golden aura surrounded Luffy, and he flew up to Asami at blinding speed.

"Full Speed Jet Pistol!" Luffy knocked her back. Asami dove towards him, and the flames on her eagle form became more fierce, making her change appearance slightly.

"**PHOENIX'S WRATH!"**

**"GUM GUM GOLDEN HAWK!" **A huge explosion enveloped the room, and when it cleared, Luffy was left standing. He walked over to the now standing Nami, and kissed her.

"**Now **it's over." he smiled. The white void room disappeared, and they found themselves back in the room at New Marineford. Ryota looked up and found all the Straw Hats intact, Luffy and Nami slightly injured.

"Hmph. Congratulations are in order. You passed, so we won't pursue you again. You are a true Pirate King, Luffy."

"I don't even care anymore." he said, making the Fleet Admiral raise his eyebrows. "This was more of a survival game than a simple test, wasn't it? That's why Asami purposely left out the details to possess me and fight us."

"Well, you didn't think we'd make it easy for you, did you? I thought you've been fighting the unexpected all of your life."

"Hmph. Thanks for the offer, I guess. Here." He took Asami off of his shoulder and put her on the ground. He sighed. "Right now, we could use a break." The room disappeared, and they found themselves back on the deck of the Sunny, as if nothing ever happened in the first place.

**A Few Days Later**

Luffy was writing in a journal in his and Nami's room. He put down his pen, and closed the book, as it was finished. He glanced at the wanted posters pinned up in their room: Monkey D Dragon for 1,500,000,000 berries. Sabo for 600,000,000 berries. Portgas D Ace for 500,000,000 berries. Monkey D Luffy for 1,200,000,000 berries. Monkey D Nami for 700,000,000 berries. Monkey D Rose for 190,000,000 berries. He smiled, then walked over to the bookshelf, carrying his finished work with him. Nami walked in at that moment.

"Oh, Luffy. What are you doing?"

"Recounting our adventures." He put the book next to four others with the same binding.

"Oh, that project of yours? Is it finished?"

"Not until the day I retire!" He said happily.

"Which is never." They both laughed. "Let's read through them. We have nothing better to do."

"Well, alright." They sat on the bed, and Luffy laid out 5 volumes in front of him: Part 1: East Blue. Part 2: Grand Line. Part 3: New World. Part 4: A New Era. Part 5: The Dark World. Nami picked up Part 4: A New Era and began flipping through it. She stopped at Chapter 6.

"Here. Read this to me." He glanced at it and smiled.

"Alright. Chapter 6: Confession."

**The End.**

**Sorry if it got a little confusing in the middle. What happened if it was difficult to follow was that Asami possessed Luffy's body, so she was controlling it. I referred to them as both him/her, and even though Nami was physically fighting Luffy, she was actually fighting Asami. I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
